


Dendrophilia

by zeffyamethyst



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dendrophilia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeffyamethyst/pseuds/zeffyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by pluvialcity, grimm, nehirose and sorcerouskitty: art of Briar and Groot with bonus Rocket pining.</p><p>NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dendrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so sorry. 
> 
> Please come berate me at my [tumblr](syncytio.tumblr.com)

[](http://s1217.photobucket.com/user/zeffyamethyst/media/fuckug2_zps33d101df.png.html)


End file.
